


Late Night Confessions

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Missing scene from 6x06.  While lying in bed that night, Killian and Emma discuss the events of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved 6x06, but I need more CS. I need them to really discuss the things that have happened. I’ve already written about the lies and secrets before, so I just wanted to explore some of the things that happened in this last episode. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

…Late Night Confessions: Part 1/1...

 

He felt her eyes on his face as they lay beside each other in bed late that night. 

 

"I could never hate you," she whispered in the dark.

 

Killian turned to face Emma, his gaze meeting hers. "What?"

 

He saw the tiny smile appear on her face, which was bathed in moonlight. "You said that you couldn't lose the one thing that could save me, even if it meant I hated you for it." She paused, shaking her head slightly. "There's nothing you could ever do that would make me hate you, Killian. I love you so much. And I know that everything you do is out of love for me and in an effort to protect me."

 

He nodded, as he reached out and caressed her cheek. "Thank you for being so understanding, love."

 

"How could I not be after everything I did to save your life?" she said. 

 

"And I'll do everything in my power to save yours, Swan. As I told your boy, we will find another way to save you."

 

Emma sucked in a breath. "You know, I think a part of me gave you those shears, instead of my parents or Regina, because I knew there was a chance you would hold onto them. I think a part of me wanted you to. I said I didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands, but, the truth is, I was afraid I might be tempted to use them. But by giving them to you... deep down, I think I believed then I might still have them as an option if the worst happened."

 

Killian swallowed hard, as a lump formed in his throat. "I'm sorry, Emma. Perhaps I should have come clean about my deception before disposing of them, like you had originally asked. Perhaps I should have given you the chance to change your mind."

 

Emma shook her head. "No, you made the right decision. Severing the ties to my fate isn't the answer. I need to find a way to change my fate."

 

They fell into silence for a few long moments, until Emma broke it. 

 

"You and Henry never told me exactly what happened on that sub. I know your brother attacked you, but how did you overtake him?"

 

Killian smiled slightly. "It was your boy, Swan. He saved my life."

 

Emma quirked an eyebrow. "Henry saved you? How?"

 

"There was only one diving suit. I made him put it on and told him he needed to leave. I told him he needed to get back to you."

 

Emma's face softened and she reached out to stroke his cheek. "You were going to sacrifice yourself for my son?"

 

Killian nodded. "Aye. I had put us in that situation to begin with, but it mattered not. I will always put your lad's life before my own, Swan."

 

"Thank you, Killian," she replied softly. "So then how did he save you if you told him to leave?"

 

"Well, the boy is impossible like his mother and never listens," he replied with a chuckle. 

 

Emma laughed. "And you love him for it."

 

"Aye, that I do," he replied in a whisper. "He returned to the sub just as Liam was holding a knife to my throat and shouted at him to stop. Liam hesitated and I was able to knock him off of me."

 

Emma smiled. "I am so grateful Henry got there in time. I wonder why Liam hesitated though."

 

"I asked him that same question in the hospital. Liam said he didn't want to fill another boy's heart with hate as I had filled his after killing our father," Killian replied softly. "I can never make amends for what I did to my brother, but I am grateful I was given the chance to make peace with him.”

 

"I hope you can have a relationship with him, Killian."

 

He bobbed his head. "As do I. I have a family again," he said, as his lips curled into a tiny smile.

 

Emma shook her head, as she stroked his cheek, her thumb running along his jaw. "You already had a family, Killian. I hope you realize that now."

 

He nodded. "Your boy made me realize I am a part of your family. I take that very seriously. It is an honor and a privilege, love."

 

Emma reached out and linked their hands, her voice softening, as her eyes swept across his face. "I can't believe how close I came to losing you again. I just got you back."

 

"I know, Swan. But as I've told you before I'm a sur-..."

 

She clamped her other hand over his mouth. "Don't say it! You died, Killian. The only reason you're here with me right now is because Zeus chose to give you a second chance at life. Stop tempting fate by saying you're a survivor."

 

Killian pried her hand off his mouth and placed a kiss on her palm.

 

"As you wish, Swan. But I'd venture that returning from the dead is the ultimate in survival."

 

Emma rolled her eyes with a laugh, as she cuddled up close to him, placing her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

 

"We do have a way of beating the odds," she whispered. 

 

"Aye, that we do. Which is why I can say with absolute confidence that we will find a way to save you. I'm rather fond of this life we're building together, Swan. And I have no intention of losing it."

 

Emma sucked in a breath. She paused for a long moment, as her voice lowered. "But if you did lose me, you'd be okay, right, Killian?"

 

"Swan," he whispered, as he squeezed his eyes closed at the thought.

 

She lifted her head, resting her chin on his bare chest as she met his eyes. "I know we don't want to think about it and I believe we will find a way, but I have to be realistic and accept the possibility that we may not save me." She swallowed roughly. "And the only way I can do that is if I know that the people I love will be okay if they lose me. I need to know that, Killian."

 

Killian blew out a long breath. "Emma, I wish I could assure you that I would be alright without you, but I cannot. I went down a very dark path after losing my brother and Milah. You gave me a reason to stay on the right path. You gave me a reason to live. If I lost you..." he said, his voice trailing off.

 

Emma leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "You're not that same man, Killian. You're stronger than you believe. I don't believe you would revert to that man again. I don't believe you would go back down that dark path if you lost me. I'm not the only thing you have to live for anymore. You have a family now. You have a brother. My parents and Henry need you. This town needs you, Killian. And if they lost me, then they would need you more than ever." She paused for a long moment. "Please promise me that you will be there for them if I can't be. It's the only way I can accept my fate if I am forced to. I need to know they'll be okay. Promise me."

 

Killian nodded his head slowly. "Aye, Swan, I promise."

 

"Thank you," she whispered, as she placed her head back down on his chest. 

 

Killian pressed a kiss to her hair and wrapped his arms tightly around her. This was one promise he hoped he wouldn’t have to keep.

 

...THE END...  
Thanks for reading! I’d appreciate it if you could take a moment to let me know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
